


coffee shop

by ilovemygaydad



Series: weird-ass writing stuff [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: note: not a coffee shop auwarnings: food mention, nothing makes sense, weird vibes, possibly something else.
Series: weird-ass writing stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this one as much as the first but uh here you go *throws at you and runs*

Logan took a sip of his coffee, watching the patrons of the busy coffee shop chatter and move about. He enjoyed the busy evenings of this particular shop, especially when it was cold and rainy, and people wanted something hot to warm them up. It was one of those days, and Logan was loving every second of it. 

He glanced back down at the book he was reading. It was an Agatha Christie novel, and Logan had been trying to finish it for a few days. Being an English major meant having to read all sorts of books; however, he always preferred mystery novels over other genres.

“Here’s your chocolate chip muffin,” the barista said as he placed the food on his table. 

Logan glanced up from his laptop and smiled politely. “Thank you.”

“Say, what’re you working on?”

“Ah...” Logan removed his fingers from the keys of his laptop. “Well, it’s an essay for school. I’m a psychology major, so I write quite a few.”

“Oh! Good luck with that!” The barista smiled brightly and walked back to the counter.

With a sigh, Logan twirled the pencil in his hand as he looked out the window. It was noon, which usually meant the shop was a bit busy with students getting their coffee to survive classes, but it was uncharacteristically quiet. The silence didn’t help Logan’s focus on the math homework that he was supposed to be doing.

He took a bite of the cheese danish he had just been given with his free hand. He hated calculus, which was funny since he was an engineering major. Maybe he should consider switching majors…

No, journalism was fine. His article would turn out fine, and the editor would commend him for the research he had conducted. Besides, it was only eight in the morning. Logan would have plenty of time to finish.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. Plenty of time indeed.


End file.
